smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 4
"Who's there?" Gargamel muttered sleepily. "MEEOOW!" Dempsey shouted out, giving Gargamel the idea that it was only Azrael. "Oh! Is that you, Azrael? Make a little less noise, all right?" Gargamel said before going back to sleep. "Whew!" Clumsy and Fergus said in unison. "Well?" Hawkeye called out from the cage. "Nothing! But we've smurfed everywhere!" Papa Smurf said. "Maybe he's got it on him, Papa Smurf!" Brainy answered. "That's right! I hadn't smurfed of that!" Papa Smurf said. "Smurfs, I need a volunteer!" All the Smurfs started talking among themselves, trying to come up with an excuse. "That's fine! I understand! I'll go myself, you pack of smurfs!" Papa Smurf said furiously. Papa Smurf jumped up to Gargamel's bed. He noticed that he was still sleeping. "So long as he doesn't smurf up!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. He tried to pull the covers off Gargamel, but he pulled them back up over him. "There's no other way! Too bad! I'm smurfing all the way!" Papa Smurf thought to himself, before heading under the covers in search of the key. All the Smurfs watched on with worry, before Papa Smurf emerged with the key. "He's got it!" Brainy said excitedly. "Hurrah! He has the smurf!" Dempsey said. "Papa Smurf, you're a real smurf!" Brainy added. "It's nothing! It's nothing!" Papa Smurf replied, sounding flattered. They soon attached a rope to the key, Hefty jumped up to the cage with one end of the rope in his hand. He then gave it to Hawkeye, as he held onto the bars. "Go ahead!" Handy called out. Hawkeye proceeded to pull the key up to the cage, while Hefty was waiting for it. "Slowly, a little more to the right." Hefty said, before he placed the key in the lock and started to turn it. Just then, Gargamel began to yawn. "I slept well! And you, Azrael?... AZRAEL? You're not here?" Gargamel said to himself. "He's gone out for a stroll! Oh! Let's see how our little friend is doing!" He soon noticed the key in the lock, "Oh! That... how did this key get there?" he asked himself. He then glanced at Hawkeye, who acted innocent. "I'm going crazy! I'll have to take some hellebore seeds!" Gargamel said holding his head. "Bah! Let's forget all that! The dawn's here! It's time to get to work!" This time, my goose is smurfed! Hawkeye thought to himself as he watched Gargamel bring over his cauldron. "There! The first sunbeams have warmed this mixture! Now, I'll have to bring it to a boil!" Gargamel said as he placed the cauldron on the fire. "There! I can put the Smurf in it! HA! HA! HA!" "No!" Hawkeye said. "Come on now!" Gargamel said as he opened the cage and stuck his hand in. "NO!" Hawkeye said as he tried to fight back. Gargamel soon had him in his grasp. "HELP! SMURF ME!" Hawkeye shouted. "HA! HA!" Gargamel laughed. "No!" Papa Smurf said in shock. "It's horrible! Surely we're not going to let him be smurfed like that!" Brainy said. "SMURFS! ATTACK!" Papa Smurf shouted as all the Smurfs emerged and began to attack Gargamel. Gargamel was shocked to see there were many more Smurfs. The Smurfs proceeded to use their larger numbers to their advantage, some stood on top of each other and used a fork to pinch his backside, while Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs wrapped a rope round his feet, causing him to fall over. Gargamel quickly untied the rope and grabbed a nearby net and captured all of them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? More Smurfs!" Gargamel said. "Let us go, Wizard!" Papa Smurf demanded. "Not a chance! If I'm going to complete the formula for the philosopher's stone, now will be the perfect opportunity! Now who is going to be the Smurf that I'll use?" Gargamel said. All the Smurfs remained silent. "Fine! I'll use you!" Gargamel said pointing to Papa Smurf. He was about to grab Papa Smurf, until a blinding golden light filled the room. "ARGH! I can't see!" Gargamel shouted covering his eye with one arm. "Papa Smurf!" Brainy shouted whilst covering his eyes. "What's smurfing on here?" "I don't know, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered, also shielding his eyes. "Just keep your eyes smurfed." Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Return of the Exiled Smurf Chapters